1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for detecting the size of documents, and more particularly concerns document size detection devices for identifying the size, and therefore the value denominations of paper currency bank notes, where the bank notes have different lengths and/or widths which correspond to different value denominations as in many countries outside the United States.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines handle documents such as currency, checks, food stamps, coupons, and the like at speeds generally in the range of 10 to 150 inches/second. The machines are used for counting, batching, imprinting, reading, sorting, dispensing, etc. The documents are rectangularly shaped sheets which are fed along either of its two axes.
Mixed documents, such as a mixture of German DM notes of different value denominations and different sizes, are difficult to count by machine, such as a counting machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,627, issued on Apr. 12, 1988, column 3, line 12, to column 4, line 3, of which and FIG. 1 of which are incorporated herein by reference.